The Illness
by Galiriol
Summary: An mysterious Illness has snuck up on Syrenne. Since the war, her relationship with Lowell has blossomed. How will this turn of events affect the pair?


**Authors notes: This small piece can be a stand alone and it can be a story that's linked to my Dagran crossover story Hidden Chapters.  
**

**I'm not a very talented writer, there will be errors and faults in my writing but I strive to improve my writing and if you have any tips for me, please share them :)**

**If the characters seem of, then I apologise, I only write them as I see them.**

Have you not finished the game, then don't read on, come back later..  


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last story, I just borrow the characters for a short while.**

**The Illness.**

Syrenne sat at her own bar, in the middle of the night. They had opened their bar a month ago, business was good and her relationship with Lowell was great. Her drinking habits have really changed, sure she still drank often but the amounts were not as crazy as before.

''It's not the same...''Syrenne said aloud with a frustrated sigh. She took her glass of wine and dumped it's contents in the sink.''Bloody git, spoiling my drinks...''She muttered and wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye.

Syrenne and Zael had taken Dagran's death the hardest. The others mourned him but she and Zael had trouble with coming to terms with his passing. He had been more then a leader to her, he often kept her in check and he used to be like her guardian angel that sat on her shoulder constantly nagging at her when she got out of control.

Lowell was her rock, her new life. To people who didn't know them, some would never think about them as a loving couple, they fought and bickered all the time. But it was their thing. She adored the stupid man that she left in bed as she got up from her nauseousness.

''It's quite rude, not to wake you're best drinking bud, when you crave some booze.''Lowell teased her from the doorway.

''I ain't drinking, I'm not feeling very well...''Syrenne answered him and laid her head on the counter.''I think I'm gonna be sick...''She complained.

''Then you're really must be sick, you not drinking is never a good sign.''Lowell said and walked over to her.''You have not slept well in a couple of days either...''He said and rubbed her back.

''Thanks for pointing out what I already know.''Syrenne snapped at him and gave him a tired look.''And stop feeling me up! I'm not in the mood.''She scolded and shrugged his hand of her back.

''I ain't trying to seduce you, stupid woman, I'm trying to soothe you.''Lowell muttered as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

''Oh...well... you can't blame me for getting the wrong idea...''Syrenne said and smirked up at him.''Seeing as we have been very busy lately.''She said and arched an eyebrow.

''That stops now, I'm not going to touch you until you're feeling better.''Lowell said and leaned down and kissed her cheek.''And that includes a trip to the doc if I can't touch you...''He said and gave a look that she could not argue with.

''Traitorous old bag...''Syrenne muttered and followed him into the living room.''FINE. If I ain't feeling better in one week, then I will see the bloody doctor.''She said tiredly.

''Good, girl.''Lowell said and slapped her ass.''Now let's go back to bed.''He said and nudged her through the bedroom door.

* * *

**4 Days Later.**

It was a busy night at the bar, Syrenne stood behind the counter and poured drinks to her costumers. Lowell was playing cards with some of the locals. The sickness she felt a couple of days ago seemed to get better, she did not feel as nauseous as before. But she did feel more tired lately and she seemed even more irritated than before.

''We need a refill over here!''Lowell shouted happily and winked at his girlfriend.

''In a minute!''Syrenne shouted and poured another round in some costumers glasses.''I just need to go into the back to get some more wine.''She excused herself and walked into their small storage.

She walked inside the small room in search for more wine. She started to feel a tiny bit weird, almost dizzy. She found the box she was looking for, it was on the top shelf on over in the corner. She stood on her toes and reached for the case.

''Shit! For the love of-''Syrenne shouted as she suddenly saw dark dots in front of her. She fell backwards onto the wooden floor and passed out.

Lowell had not heard her last comment. He was to busy playing cards. He did notice after a while that the costumers just threw the money on the counter and walk out.

He lost another game and when he looked up, almost the entire bar was empty except for his card buddies and some strays sitting alone, drinking their after work drink.

''You better not be slacking of again...''Lowell shouted and walked behind the counter.''Syrenne, come back here!''He called for her.

He looked up at the clock on the wall, it was time to close up for today. She always disappeared when it was time to close the place.''Why did I find myself, such a lazy girl?''He complained as he started to close up for the night.

''Drink up, it's closing time.''He announced and looked around the small bar. The people did as they were told and then walked back from where they came. He quickly cleaned the place and locked the doors.

''Lazybones, you can come out now!''Lowell shouted as he stood in the now clean bar.''What kind of girl are you? Begging me to open a bar and then just slack of...''He muttered irritatedly.

Lowell decided to put away the rest of the booze in the storage and then head to bed. He picked up the bottles and walked into the small storage room. A candle was lit in the corner and he observed as he put the bottles away on an empty shelf. He looked down on the floor and found her laying there on her back.

''Been drinking on the job again, eh?'' He said with a goofy grin. He crouched down next to her and shook her shoulders.''Wake up sleeping beauty, you can't sleep here.'' Lowell said and became concerned when she did not make a sound.

They were all used to her passing out drunk. He and Dagran always used to make sure she got into bed at night, even if they had to carry her themselves. But she would always make some kind of noise.

''Syrenne? Come on, what's wrong baby?''Lowell asked and tried to wake her by slapping her lightly on the cheek. He then noticed that the back of her head was moist, it must be blood he thought to himself.

''Damn it!''Lowell cursed and scooped her up into his arms. He hurried out of the room and into their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and rushed out into the streets in search of a doctor.

* * *

While the doctor examined Syrenne Lowell had summoned all his friends and was eagerly awaiting any news concerning his girlfriend. They could hear voices coming from the room so they knew she was awake.

''I'm sure she is fine. Syrenne has a very thick skull...''Yurick said from the corner of the room where he stood leaned against the wall.

''Her thick skull is besides the point, I'm worried about her other symptoms.''Mirania said and sent the fire mage a cold look.''I know you and Syrenne have some difficulties but try to be more considerate...''She scolded him softly.

''Fine, I'm sorry...''Yurick replied and returned her cold stare.

''You said she haven't been feeling well?''Zael asked Lowell from the sofa he was sitting on. Calista was sitting next to him with a worried look on her face.

''Yeah, she's been feeling nauseous and not been able to sleep very well.''Lowell said in a low voice.''But that passed and she was feeling fine!''He exclaimed with a worried look on his face.

''There has not been many reports of illnesses lately...''Calista murmured to herself as she looked over at the closed door.''Maybe she's just worked to much?''She asked.

''When has, Syrenne ever work much?''Lowell countered and ran a hand through his hair.

''Good point.''Zael said with a small grin.

''Who's being mean now, Mirania?''Yurick teased the healer from the corner of the room.''I don't see you biting their heads off...''He muttered as she glared at him again.

All their heads turned when the door opened and the old doctor came walking into the room. He looked exhausted and quite scared. He rushed across the room and did not say a word to anyone. He literally ran out of the house.

''Old git, get back here!''Syrenne barked from inside the bedroom.''You have to fix me!''She shouted desperately.

They all popped their heads into the room, looking at the furious woman who sat up in the fluffy bed. Her eyes darkened when she saw Lowell's face.

''You!''Syrenne shouted and threw a pillow in his face.''It's all you're damn fault!''She continued to rant.''You good for nothing-''She started to say but was interrupted.

''What has he done!?''Zael asked the furious woman. Lowell were hiding behind him peering over the younger man's shoulder.

''He lied that's what!''Syrenne snarled and slammed her fist down on the bed.''I'm pregnant, that's what...''She said with a miserable look on her face.

''Come again? You're what?'' Lowell stammered and emerged from behind Zael.

''Congratulations!''Mirania and Calista said happily at the same time. Not quite understanding that this was not the right approach.

''Yeah, I'm pregnant! You said you couldn't become a father!''Syrenne said and pointed her finger at him.

''That's what a doctor told me years ago.''Lowell said to her.''It must have been my old girlfriend who was unable..''He said and broke into a grin when he looked at Syrenne.

''Don't look so happy, we are going to be lousy parents...''Syrenne said and looked down on her flat stomach.

''The first time, we agree on something.''Yurick spoke from the doorway. His blue eye staring at Syrenne.

''Yurick!''Mirania said and slapped him on the shoulder.''Don't say things like that!''She scolded him.

''We'll all help!''Calista said and looked at Syrenne.''We will all be there for you, don't you worry, right guys?''She spoke beaming at the woman in the bed.

''Yes!''Came the immediate reply from the rest of them. Including the young fire mage.

Lowell sat down next to his girl and patted her stomach.''Oi little bugger inside, you're gonna have the biggest family ever.''He said softly and gave the mother a quick peck on the lips.

**Fin**


End file.
